


Forgiving Metal

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini





	Forgiving Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob-genghis-khan (idek_idic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idek_idic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Forgiving Metal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203530) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



面罩后暗沉一片，抵渗着光线，挡住了余光。即便正午温亮的阳光如月辉般温柔地淌进窗棂，房间仍是一片黑暗，暗得就像脑海深处仅存的那丝慰悦的童年回忆。

Steve覆在他颈部的手指那么温暖，轻轻扫过面罩下沿，感受他律动的脉搏。Bucky能感觉到他的心跳，能听见他心跳的声迹里平稳的节韵：砰，砰，砰。

砰。

砰。

砰。

像浪花在拍击着海岸。

砰。

砰。

砰。

像是在教学楼沾满灰尘的墙砖上弹着一颗小球，等着Steve下课一起去吃午餐。

好舒服，几近安眠。而且这一点、一点儿也不像枪声。

除了面罩，Bucky一丝不挂。他的发尾长至下颌，贴挠着后颈——Steve的拇指在他颈部的脉搏上来回摩挲，带着头发轻轻挠着他。窗外的阳光落在他们赤裸的肌肤上，暖至血液。

Bucky发出一声柔软的叹息。温暖的气息吐在了面罩里，裹在唇边缭绕。

“你真好。”Steve说着，在Bucky的前额印下一个浅浅的湿吻。

——他不好。Bucky的记忆只是反复无常的阵痛和碎片。有时记忆会出现在舌尖，却触不可及，任他徒劳沮丧；有时记忆会呛着他，怒火灌满喉咙，然后把他淹没。没有一个好人的记忆会堆积这么多冰和血。没有一个好人会——

可是当Steve的吻移开以后，Bucky跪着稍稍倾前身子，想要追回他的触摸。如今，他暂且相信自己是个好人。

他晃动着身体，突然失去平衡跌倒在地，及时伸出手撑住了自己。于是现在Bucky像只猫一样趴在地上，头发贴在了脸颊上，贴在了面罩上。眼前一片模糊，只剩铜色的光，Steve在他身上吸入气息，用一只滚烫的手按住了他的肩膀。膝下的地板好硬。

几丝闷声在Steve的喉间徘徊，Bucky看见他踏在软地毯上的脚趾紧绷着蜷了起来。“你能保持这个姿势吗，Buck？就一会儿。”Steve问道。Bucky急切地点头。

“好的，主人。”他说。这根本用不着问——Steve说什么他都愿意做，全心全意去做，而且每次都会。面罩让一切都变得简单起来。是的，主人。谢谢你，主人。用不着捉摸头脑，也犯不着被逼着卷入下一场打斗来让自己好受一些。可Steve每次都会询问他的同意。因为他是Steve。

（这很好。一点儿也不像以往动不动就抽下来的棘鞭。）

Bucky保持着他跪趴的姿势，背挺得笔直。他在呈献自己的身体，却意识到这并不是彻底的暴露。他一丝不挂，但不止于此，他不是易碎品，相反，他有极强的可塑性，准备让Steve把自己的身体扳成任意一个角度。他平稳地深呼吸，直直地盯着双手间的地毯，眼睛微微失焦。

他听见——而不是看见，除了眼前又窄又朦的视域，他身上的一切都被剥夺了——Steve在他的身体上移动。原本在他肩上的那只手，开始顺着他的背脊一路向下抚至他的脊柱尾端。

“天啊，你好美。”Steve低声说着，在他身旁跪下。“如果你就这样跪上几个钟头，我就这样看着你，冲撞你的背脊，手插在你发间，把你吻一个遍——如果是这样的话，我会很喜欢的。”

“我会的，主人。”Bucky答道，他的声音在面罩里颤动而出，最终又回到自己体内。“我会这样做的。”

“你当然会。”Steve俯身吻上他的一小节背缝，下方则是一道伤疤，至于是哪次枪战留下的，Bucky也不记得了。他能感觉到Steve唇边的微笑，温暖的气息抵着自己的背，缠绵湿濡的触感。“因为你是这么完美，这么的乖。”

像是虫豸在皮下爬过背脊。面罩抑制着他的呼吸，一声软叹溢在口中。“黄色。”他轻轻开口说道，肠子似被搅成一团。可这个词堵在了喉间，像是一把利刃割着自己的喉咙，但他现在必须说出来。现在。“不是这样的，不是不是。以前——”

“嘘，没事。”Steve低声答道，将更多的吻印在他背面，最后在一个位置上逗留，不停地用吻来抚慰他。也许他们可以聊些别的，待会儿，也许可以——但此时此刻，最好别让Bucky被以往的记忆纠缠。“对不起，我没想到会这样…下次不会了，我保证。”

“S…好的。”Bucky闭上眼睛，让自己乖乖待在这个时刻里——房间里昏暗的灯光，皮肤上温暖的阳光，四肢下的硬地板和软地毯，Steve湿润的轻吻在背后一路而下。“好的，别担心了。”

“对不起。”Steve再次低声说，“你还好吗，要继续吗？”

“啊哈，”Bucky点着头咽了咽，喉结抵着硬面罩动了一下。“是的，主人。”他继续说，“求你了，主人。”

Steve贴在他的肌肤上微笑。“谢谢你这样说。”手指轻轻抚过他的肋部，又怕这样会让他发痒。“你怎么这么好，这么完美，真的。”

Bucky一呼，一吸，慢慢冷静下来。他感觉自己像是风平浪静的海面，吸收着Steve的暖光，赤裸的肌肤因此波光粼粼。面罩后他张开双唇，嘴角弯成最柔软的微笑。

Steve的吻在他背脊上起舞，挑弄他翘起的臀瓣。Bucky觉得自己的手臂——有血有肉的那只——撑了太久已经开始发抖，但手臂紧绷带来的痛感欢愉又静谧。当Steve唇在他臀缝上方印下一片湿濡时，Bucky发出一声轻哼。

“我想尝尝你。”Steve说道，双手抓住他的臀瓣准备掰开。这个动作的暗示让Bucky的性器开始抽搐。刚才在浴室他就把自己洗得干干净净，希望，希望他的队长会想要品尝他。

Steve似乎在等些什么，仍在温柔地轻吻他的尾骨，他背脊末端那层柔软的肌肤——吻得那么温柔，永远都不够近，不够近。

“求你了，”Bucky喘息着，“求你了，主人。我会为你变好的，求你了。”

Steve轻声笑了，热气呼在他敏感的皮肤上。“你一直都那么好。”Steve说道。而有时候，Bucky听见这句话时会争论，会否认，还会和Steve吵起来。但现在不同。现在他戴着面罩，身体弓成这样，向Steve展示自己、袒露一切。现在的一切都如此简单，他只要乖乖听话、乖乖接受，这就够了。Steve是他的队长，他的主人，他的所有。Steve是对的，一直是对的。现在做的事也一定是对的。

但他还在等，不紧不慢地吻着他，到处都吻了个遍，除了Bucky最想要的那个地方。Bucky的声音在口罩里微弱地回荡，他再次吸气，呼气。他动了动，无意识地将屁股往Steve身上抵，Steve见此一笑，笑得又开心又温暖。

“我会变得更好的。”Bucky说道，几近哀求。乞求。这有点滑稽——这些天来每当Bucky想要什么的时候总会感觉不自在，因为这已经是一种被久久遗忘的本能了。通常他戴着面罩（跪在床上或沙发上，手反扣在背后或绑在身前，舔吮Steve渗着前液的阴茎，这时他的队长会轻声地表扬他鼓励他，而有时则像现在这样静待在地毯上）的时候，是如此的服帖、顺从，Steve爱死他这样百依百顺又急不可耐的样子了。

一如既往地，Steve爬上他的身体——沉重又火热地压了下去——扳起Bucky的头，把他的头发撩在一边，然后亲吻他的太阳穴。“你已经完美无瑕了。”他表扬道，但这——

——这不是真的。Bucky的双手是血淋淋的，他所有的罪行都已深烙骨髓，无法磨灭——

——而突然间，一切都变得温暖安好，像是上帝的恩赐，予他敬重和荣耀。Bucky松了口气，暖热的气息扑在脸颊，裹在面罩里。他感受到Steve的吻从背脊往下来到臀缝，手稍微掰开那两片臀瓣，舌头在那环紧小敏感的肌肉旁打转，那个次次让Bucky颤抖呜咽的地方。

当Steve挑逗舔吻，在穴口慢慢打转时，Bucky突然就手肘着地扑倒在地上了。再也撑不住了。他喘出一口热气，额头贴在了地毯上，背微微拱起，臀不由自主地往后翘。

“对不起，对不起，对不起，主人。”他身不由己地喘息。不要动，听从命令就好。让Steve来主导就好，因为Steve最清楚怎样做才好。听话，好好听话，他只想乖乖听话，做个好人。

而队长只是笑了笑，狠狠地舔着他的洞口，然后在臀瓣留下一个湿绵的吻。“真美，”Steve再次称赞道，“天啊，你都对我做了些什么，Buck。”接着继续舔他，这次舌头伸进了穴口，开始在内壁开拓，用他生机勃勃、爱意满满的舌头将Bucky慢慢打开。

没过几分钟，Bucky就被捣得一团糟，止不住地颤抖，翘起的分身贴着小腹，泛着前液。如今他整个人都倒在了地上，撅着屁股，两片臀瓣被Steve有力又温柔的双手握着分开。当快感穿过他的身体时，大腿也开始颤抖。他微微蜷起了脚趾，握住拳头，肩膀把地毯蹭得皱成一团。

裹在面罩内的下巴也不停地磨着地毯，在Steve的伺候下，他的身体扭得那么无助可怜。每当Steve的舌头旋过穴口，或是探入穴内用美妙的深舔抽插，他就会喘得上气不接下气。

眼前仍是一片昏暗，护目镜抵渗着光线——而他眼前已经炸出一片星辰，暖流涌至全身，Steve正把他一步步带到高潮的边缘，越来越近，越来越近。窗外的阳光仍在温暖他的皮肤，整个身体似被Steve给予的快感淹没，Steve，此时此刻，掌控着他的快感，掌控着他身体的每一寸。

这样一来，他唯一需要在意的就是Steve把他撩拨得神魂颠倒的感觉。当Steve的舌头抽离他的身体，转而插入手指按压他的前列腺，他唯一听见的就是Steve无尽的低语，喃喃地说着一连串天花乱坠的赞美之词。

“你是我见过、爱过最好的人。” 他的声音如梦似幻，仿佛远在天边，似乎不只是说给Bucky听，还说给自己听，说给全世界听，好像这只是一个先天存在的真理，像呼吸眨眼这样的自然反应。“我能拥有你真是太幸福了，Bucky。你这么美丽，这么奇妙，这么完美，这么坚强。我好爱你。你真的很乖。你真的非常，非常好。”

Bucky发出一声悠长又低沉的哭音，感觉到Steve一只手握住了他的柱身，顺着湿滑的前液上下撸动。另一只则深深探进了体内，一步步把他的神经引爆。Bucky仍静待着，没有催促，而是让Steve触摸带来的快感慢慢蕴积，把身心都交付于他，任他支配。

“看看你。”Steve双唇贴着他的皮肤，轻轻说道，“看看你为我变得多完美，看你这样释放自己的时候是有多迷人，Buck。我想要你射在我手里的感觉，我想感受你的每一处。你会为了我那样做吗，Buck？你会为我射吗？”

Bucky点着头喘息，呼吸已经紊乱。“好的，主人。一直都会的，主人。”然后他就到了，释放在Steve的手掌里，溅在了地毯上，浑身颤抖，慢慢趴下。这时Steve轻抚着他，抚遍全身，直到他整个人软绵绵的瘫倒在地上。

“我到底做了些什么，才配拥有你？”Steve真诚地说，把Bucky瘫软又乖顺的身体翻了过来。Bucky面朝天花板，眨巴着眼睛，面罩内仍是一片昏暗，泛着柔光，他的双眼呆滞失焦——但他笑了，因为这时Steve攀上了他的身体，紧贴着他的肌肤，低头俯身，将一个个坚定爱慕的吻印在了他的脖颈，前额，太阳穴，还有面罩那坚贞、宽仁的金属上。

 

-END-


End file.
